Where I Belong
by CelestialDragonborn
Summary: Thora has always been normal but, she has always felt something's been missing. What more could she ask for? She has great friends, a loving family and a good school. Suddenly, Thora's normal life comes crashing down, when she starts having strange dreams about a masked girl and hears voices only he can hear.


The girl in the black cloak whipped passed the trees as she sprinted through the dark. She was wearing a colourful wooden mask that covered her entire face. She was careful ; dodging trees and closely avoiding roots that sprung from the ground. Feeling nothing but the ,numbness of her legs and burning lungs. Everything told her to stop running, but what other choice did she have? They were getting closer, this fact made her heart pump faster. Not sure how many there were she was tempted to look back for a second, she turned to look at her attackers only slowing her down momentarily. She could see seven, they looked like shadows but that was the most she could see with only the moonlight to guide her.

The attackers are getting closer. A ball of black flames shot her, just barely missing her leg and scorched the side her cloak. She kept running not taking anymore chances to look back. The sound of water was coming from her left. She quickly changed her path; the sound of water kept getting closer and closer as the shouts of her attackers were getting nearer and nearer. Finally she came to a halt. There was no more ground left run on. She looked over the edge to see a waterfall around 50 feet tall that led down a river. Without thinking, she took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

Hundreds of pounds of water hit her back, knocking the wind out of could hear the sounds of her bones cracking as she tried to cry out in pain but the only thing she could do was swallow water. That could have killed any other mage. She gasped for breath as her head came out of the water only to be pushed back in from the waves. The current was too strong. Her body hitting rock after rocks The shouts of her attackers were slowly fading behind her. She was floating down stream until she found a rock easy to climb. The girl climbed up a rock with some difficulty but made it to the top and safely walked to shore. Her face was still hidden from underneath her mask. She crawled onto the grass and coughed up the water that she inhaled. The hooded girl collapsed on her checked through her pockets with urgency before she fully rested and found what she was looking for; a small object wrapped in a brown pouch, it was hard to tell what it was. She let out a breath of relief and put it back in her pocket. She rested for 10 minutes before slowly getting to her feet.

When suddenly a large black wolf attacked her from the cloaked girl fell to the ground with the wolf looming over her. She didn't have much time to react, while the wolf fangs pierced into her arm. The girl let out a scream of pain that echoed through the air. Warm blood now soaking her arm she kicked the wolf to break free from its jaws. The wolf let out yelp when a mysterious voice came from the background.

"Stop, Akira." he said in a forceful tone

The wolf immediately backed off of the girl and disappeared into the woods. Slowly a man appeared from the darkness. He was in his twenties. He had dark green shoulder length hair that looked like it hasn't been brushed in a few days and black eyes that were yet gentle but terrifying. With the girl still laying on the ground clutching her arm, he looked down at the girl and smirked.

" You know, you're not fooling anyone with that mask, little sister." He said in arrogant tone as he walked around her " Now enough games, give it to me."

He was immediately followed by silence as she did not respond.

"Now you decide to be quite!" the man said again, his tone much more annoyed this time. "Give it to me!" he said

The hooded girl still remained silent.

"Give it to me!" He said again

He gave her an angry look and kicked her stomach. The girl let out a wince of pain but continued to remain silent, while still clutching her arm. Large vines came from the ground and wrapped around the girl, slowly squeeze the air from her lungs .

"Why don't you use your magic, bitch!" he yelled. "Are you that afraid? "

The girls breathing was slowing down as she began to gasp for air.

"Where are your fairies now?" he said . " I thought you said they were your friends. Well,I don't see now. I guess they never really cared about you. "

The vines squeezed tighter around the girl. Then suddenly, the vines started glowing a blinding emerald green. The man was confused at first but quickly realized what was happening. The vines exploded, letting the girl collapse to the ground and knocking the man off his feet. The man looked at her in awe as the hooded girl got to her feet. Her arm was completely healed.

"They… do...care..and...I… am...not afraid." she said firmly. " You can do whatever you want, but i'm not giving it to you!"

She held the brown pouch in her hand. Her back-hand revealed a green symbol that resembled a fairy. The object within the pouch began to glow within her palm as the light shifted down her arm slowly making her skin slowly glow into the same emerald green as the vines did when they man quickly got to his feet to reach for the pouch but it was too late. The girl was completely submerged in the blinding light. A giant beam came from the girl and shot into the sky bringing the moons light to shame. The man lifted his arm to shield his squinting eyes from the light . The light kept getting brighter and brighter until everything was consumed.

-**_Hey! This is my first story ever! I hope you like it. I will try to update a new chapter every 2-3 weeks and please leave comments on anything I could improve in my writing. Thanks!_**

_**-CelestialDragonborn**_


End file.
